


Worth the wait

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of set in ivesta 3 i guess, Late at Night, M/M, they're in a school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: He was surprised as he heard a voice, someone approaching him. “Kou-kun!”“Going on a late night stroll too?”Mamoru nodded at Kou, still amazed with everything. “I thought it’d be a good chance to look for inspiration as well. It sure was nostalgic, using these type of clothes again~ Well, but certainly I don’t think the different colors would be allowed.”
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Kudos: 4





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ As said in the tags this is kinda based in ivesta3...? Tho i just got them in a school. I didn't see the play so just that ww i imagined them with those clothes tho. So... 
> 
> i hope you enjoy~

He finished scribbling down in his paper, satisfied enough. Mamoru put the papers down, stretching and getting up. It was late already, but it was peaceful outside, and it’d be a waste to not enjoy the view. They’d be going back to their dorms the next day, so there wasn’t much to do anyway.

He walked around the school, curiously looking around. He smiled, watching the garden, the different flowers that bloomed. “It’s been so long since I was in school, uh?”

“Mamoru?”

He was surprised as he heard a voice, someone approaching him. “Kou-kun!”

“Going on a late night stroll too?”

Mamoru nodded at Kou, still amazed with everything. “I thought it’d be a good chance to look for inspiration as well. It sure was nostalgic, using these type of clothes again~ Well, but certainly I don’t think the different colors would be allowed.”

“Is that so? Sora said the same.” Kou chuckled, following his gaze. “These flowers are beautiful. Is it okay if I join you?”

“Of course!”

They walked around, pointing out details here and there. Walking to the stairs to the roof, Mamoru smiled as he noticed Koki still following him. “I’d though Kou-kun would be preparing to go back?”

“I finished it already.”

“Of course…Kou-kun would never leave something for last minute…”

He laughed, mentioning that it’d be better to do it then than in the morning. “Also, Sora and Nozomu kept asking for high school stories from us. Ken had a lot to share.”

“Is it okay, leaving Ryo-kun with them, then…”

Mamoru watched as Kou went to the fence, looking at the sky with a pensive face.

“Kou-kun?”

“I just wondered… How would have it been, if we met sooner. If we all went together to school.”

He joined him, laughing as he imagined it. “Seeing Kou-kun’s sleepy face in the morning all days would be bad~”

“Is that so? I think I’d like to see Mamoru back then.”

Mamoru looked at him confused, turning around and negating quickly. “I didn’t have anything distinctive! I was your normal high school student!”

“Even if you said that, I’m sure that Mamoru back then already did beautiful things.”

“Kou-kun…Well, Kou-kun surely did beautiful meals for lunch!”

“I…did cook, that’s true.”

Mamoru thought of it, as well. They’d have fun. It’d be nice if they met sooner, but he was happy enough now. He enjoyed each day with them. “We’d cry on graduation day, too. I wonder if Ryo-kun would be chasing out any girl that tried to get your second button~”

Kou laughed softly, looking at him. “What are you saying, Mamoru? My second button?”

“I’d totally think there’d be girls lining up and screaming to get a chance to even ask for it!”

Kou chortled, walking again. “Do you really think that?”

“Kou-kun’s gentleness is something everyone would like to keep to themselves!”

“Actually, I didn’t care enough to give it...”

“I see-! That’s a surprise!”

They looked at each other and smiled, staying silent for some moments.

“It’s getting late. We better go back soon.”

“Ah- yes! I got distracted with the view…”

“Mamoru.”

“Yes?”

"We might not be in high school anymore, but since we’re here, I think it’s fine. I’d like to give it to you.” Koki smiled at him, grabbing his hand and placing something in it, looking up to his eyes. “If Mamoru has my heart, I'm sure he'd take good care of it.”

“Your second- Kou-kun-! You didn’t have to- Ah-”

Koki frowned a bit, watching as he struggled to pull his own button apart. “You don’t have to do that.”

Mamoru rapidly grabbed and placed the button in Kou’s hand. “No, it’s okay! Kou-kun is precious to me! And I want him to have mine as well!”

Koki looked up at him, watching his determined face that made him smile. He saved the button in his pocket, and gripped Mamoru’s hand, who let out a surprised sound before doing the same.

They were suddenly surprised as their phones received a message, the others wondering where were they.

“Let’s go, Kou-kun. But…”

“Yes?”

“I’m sure that at the end, no matter what, Kou-kun and I would make beautiful memories together, like this one.”

“Yeah. I think so, too...”

They walked back, smiling, their hands still linked together.


End file.
